Truelight
by Aidel Friedman
Summary: About fifteen years after Edward and Bella got married. Renesmee is full grown and is dating Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This chapter is just a preview, a taste of my story.

* * *

I sighed as I looked out the window. Another night had gone by. Today was a day I couldn't wait for, even though I was a vampire. Today was Edwards and my anniversary!

And only in a month and a couple of weeks it would be Renesmee's birthday. But today was just about me and Edward. As if to destroy that thought completely I heard Alice sweeping gracefully down the stairs."You know what today is, don't you Bella?" she questioned. I laughed silently, how could

I ever forget. Today was the day I realised I could Edward for ever and ever. "Of course I know what today is, and…" I trailed off quietly."And what?" she bugged."And I know that you're planning me a massive surprise party." I grinned ear to ear."Much fun you are." She grumbled. Suddenly I felt

her entire body stiffen beside me."What's wrong Alice?" I asked urgently. "ugh" I heard her stutter. Something must be really wrong, vampires are never speechless. My mind raced through the different possibilities in my head. Edward was hurt? Something had happened to Renesmee? Jacob was sick? I would have laughed at the last two possibilities if I wasn't so scared that I could be completely right. Renesmee was probably perfectly fine.

You usually are when you have a werewolf as a boyfriend. Finally Alice's body unclenched. "What's wrong Alice?" I yelled right in her ear. I saw her flinch back. I muttered "sorry" under my breath. Alice just turned away from me and ran as fast as she could up the stairs. Something was really wrong. But what was wrong?

* * *

Authors Note: Cliffhanger! muahahah!


	2. Chapter 2

I chased Alice up a flight of stairs. I stopped when I relised she had ran into Carlisle's office. I picked out a few voices from the room, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. I was rattled the door knob. Crap, it was locked. I shoved my hip against the door and I smashed through. I landed on the floor

with a loud thud. If I had still been human I would have turned a blinding scarlet. Of course if I were still human I would have not been able to smash through a solid wooden door. Edward leaned down and picked me up off the floor. He hugged me to his chest so hard I was scared we would meld

into one person. He let me go and I staggered around, I quickly gained my balance again. "Someone tell me what has happened…or else!" I shrieked throwing a lamp against the wall. It smashed into a billion pieces. I needed to calm myself down or I would do something I regret. Everyone just

stared at me as if I was speaking a language they had never heard. "I'm through with the lies! Someone tell me what has happened!" I shrieked. My whole body quivering with rage. "Bella, there is a last minute guest arriving for your anniversary party…" Alice started to speak but stopped instantly.

Edward turned his head to Alice and nodded as if he was telling her she could continue. "Well the Volturi want to check in to make sure that we aren't doing anything bad after that little incident with Renesmee…" Alice mumbled off. I shivered at the thought of Aro, Jane, and anyone else who

coming. "But why are they coming to our party?" I looked at Edward with a confused glare. "Well it just happens that that's when there visit is planned for…" I began sobbing tearlessly. In a flash I was crumpled on the floor in pain. In another second Edward was there next to me. I felt his

marble lips brush below my ear softly. "It will be okay my sweet Bella." He cooed into my neck. I stood up and brushed his hands off my waist. "I think I need a couple of minutes to make sense of all of this Edward." I said as I noticed him falling me out of the house. How can my day get worse then this?

* * *

So what do you think? I like honest opinions plese.


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note,

Dear readers I am very sorry that I have not updated in a couple of days. My winter break has just started and I am very busy. To make matters worse my brother thought it would be funny if he put a password over the entire computer. I will try and update in the next few days. Thank you for your consideration.

Love, Aidel


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as I said this I knew I had basically cursed my self. "Stupid me" I thought.

I started off to the woods until I heard a noise. I stopped and tilted my head to the noise. "Go away Jacob! I saw you kissing her!"

Renesmee yelled at Jacob. I dashed towards the two of them. "What happened Jake?" I asked out raged that he would cheat on her.

I thought that that he had imprinted on her. "Leah basically jumped on me and pulled me to the ground. I tried to break away! I swear to god I did!"

Jacob said between sobs. "Liar! You don't love me anymore do you?" Renesmee shouted and scampered inside the house. "Jake, I'll go inside and calm her down. I believe you, I really do." I said softly. I sprinted inside after Renesmee. "Honey?" I called to her.

I saw her sobbing on the couch next to Alice who was rubbing her back. "You know he really wasn't cheating on you really honey, I read his mine." Edward had appeared out of nowhere I almost jumped.

"I know, but seeing him doing that to someone else, no matter if she just jumped on him, it's to much handle." She mumbled.

"But you will forgive him soon, right?" Alice asked. "Alice, I just need some time, okay?" She mumbled. A new round of tears began spouting from her eyes

"Shh its okay sweet heart…" Edward and I were by her side in a split second. "I know!" She shrieked and stormed out of the room. "Where in big trouble!" Alice yelled. "Their going to be here in a couple of hours…" Edward trailed of silently. Suddenly Jacob burst through the doors.

"Get out of my way Blondie!" He yelled at Rosalie, who was blocking the stairs from him. "I don't think it's the best time, she was really upset Jacob." I murmured quietly. "I don't care I made this mess, and now I'm going to clean it up!" He yelled furiously.

He pushed pass Rosalie with such force that she slammed into the wall. We all heard a loud shriek and a door slam. Then some more muffled screaming. I was starting to get worried. What if he phased right next to her! I started going up the stairs and a felt a hand around my waist.

"Let them sort it out themselves." He said in my ear. My mind started racing the second his cool breath hit my ear. "Okay love." I said.

I descended down the stairs with Edward right next to me. It got awfully quiet upstairs. "Guys, I think we should go check what is going on."

I said almost silently. They all nodded. We all started to tiptoe up the stairs. Finally we got to Edward's old room (That was where Renesmee had run). I silently opened the door. Edward's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. They were kissing! I heard a loud beating. It was her heart. I leaned into Edward "You hear that? Who does it remind you of?" I inquired.

"You" he murmured into my ear. I shivered. I turned my face to his. I lightly touched my lips to his. I was teasing him. But he just pushed his harder to mine. I could feel his lips curling into a smile. We closed the door to the room, we wanted to give them some privacy. Alice started to giggle. "Well I am glad that's over." She said between giggles.

"We have a bigger problem, you know?" Jasper reminded us of the unwanted visit of the Volturi. Yes we do, I admitted to myself silently.


	5. Chapter 4

I raced down the stairs with Edward at my feet. I turned around and snarled inches from Edwards face. "I don't want them anywhere near the people I love!" I shrieked at him.

Edward calmly pushed my head against his shoulder. "It will be alright, I promise." He murmured softly into my hair. "Can you really promise that?" I sneered at Edward. Edwards's eyebrows lifted up in bewildered pain. "Why are you being like this?" He questioned sadly. "I don't know…" I murmured off. I'm sorry; I silently whispered to Edward.

I didn't need to use words, he understood my expression. Jasper raced down the stairs with a crazed look on his face. "Do you hear that?" My expression told him that I did not hear anything. "The Voultri…" Edward trailed off slowly.

A/N:

Im getting back into writing lots more to follow :)


End file.
